Kau Tidak Pandai Berbohong, Sasukekun!
by LuthCi
Summary: Lagi, sang pemuda mencuri pandang tanpa menghiraukan helaian rambut hitam kebiruannya yang biasanya mencuat, kini mulai turun dan mengklimis karena terbebani peluh. /FLUFF/SasuSaku x3


Hanya fiksi _peritilan _yang sederhana dan kayaknya gak penting sama sekali :p

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning: **Fluff, SasuSaku, HSAU, conflictless, ficlet, OOC.

.

**Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Sasuke-**_**kun**_**! **

Oleh **LuthRhythm**

Sepasang sepatu kets putih berjalan berdampingan dengan sepatu lari berwarna putih. Liriklah ke atas, wahai sepatu. Lihatlah bagaimana wajah sang gadis yang memakaimu, sepatu kets putih, merona layaknya telah dicubit gemas pipinya oleh seorang ibu-ibu yang bertangan jail. Rambut merah jambunya terikat berantakan yang menyebabkan anak-anak rambutnya yang masih pendek tidak tertangkap oleh sang karet rambut, sedangkan sang poni terperangkap dengan jepitan kecil yang menyilang di atas kepalanya, membuat kening sang gadis terpapar untuk dunia.

Tampak kusut?

Tentu saja.

Bagaimana tidak, matahari menyengat dengan sangat, bahkan untuk rambutnya yang panjangnya baru menyentuh pundak pun panas itu terasa begitu tidak nyaman sehingga memaksa sang rambut untuk diikat.

Tampak jelek?

Ah, untuk pertanyaan ini sepertinya yang seharusnya menjawab adalah pemuda yang mengenakan sepatu lari putih itu. Lihat saja bagaimana matanya sesekali (kalau tidak mau dibilang sering) mencuri pandang gadis di sebelahnya. Berantakan ataupun tidak, sepertinya hal itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi pemuda ini.

"Sebenarnya rumahmu di mana, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Akhirnya sang gadis angkat bicara. Padahal sebelumnya, langkah demi langkah yang mereka tapaki sejak keluar dari ruang kelas tadi diiringi kesunyian, tak ada yang membuka mulut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau mematamatai rumahku?" Sasuke Uchiha mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya menyeringai—berniat meledek.

Sontak, sang gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno itu berwajah panik. "Bukaan! Aku hanya heran mengapa kau selalu menemaniku pulang!" ujarnya panik, berusaha memperbaiki nama baiknya sebelum benar-benar tercoreng karena dianggap penguntit.

"—ck! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menemanimu pulang, aku hanya kebetulan searah denganmu." Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya. Jas berwarna biru tua yang merupakan seragam sekolahnya terlihat mulai berantakan. Kemeja putihnya pun mulai terlihat kusut. Tak lupa, pelipis sang pemuda terlihat dibaluri peluh karena sengatan matahari yang tak memiliki ampun. "...percaya diri sekali," gumamnya perlahan.

"Ih, yasudah. Kan kau tidak perlu marah begitu, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya seraya menatap sepatunya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat menarik untuk dilihat, tak lupa dengan hentakan kaki di setiap langkahnya—tanda ia sedang menahan malu.

Lagi, sang pemuda mencuri pandang tanpa menghiraukan helaian rambut hitam kebiruannya yang biasanya mencuat, kini mulai turun dan mengklimis karena terbebani peluh.

Sakura yang tidak menyadari sedang dipandangi kini memutar otak. Ia yakin sekali beberapa jam yang lalu, saat ia sedang ditugaskan mengumpulkan formulir pendaftaran acara berkemah, ia tak sengaja melihat formulir Sasuke di mana tertulis dengan jelas alamat rumah pemuda _jutek_ tersebut.

_Perumahan Sarutobi._

Jelas-jelas perumahan tersebut terletak di belakang sekolah mereka—**tepat **di belakangnya. Ia tidak mungkin salah karena _toh_, sekolahnya pun bernama Sarutobi Gakuen.

Beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan sampai di depan rumah Sakura, Sakura sudah berniat untuk menunggu Sasuke pergi dulu, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya di mana ia yang ditunggui Sasuke hingga ia masuk ke rumah.

"Cepatlah masuk," perintahnya.

"Tidak mau, kau duluan yang pergi, nanti baru aku masuk."

"Jangan membantah. Matahari sedang terik, nanti kau malah pusing dan sakit." Sasuke Uchiha tidak menerima penolakan. Karena itu, Sasuke segera membalik badan Sakura dan sedikit mendorong Sakura untuk cepat-cepat masuk rumah.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Sakura pun menurut.

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dan mulai masuk. Namun, sebelum ia menutup pintu, ia masih memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih mengawasinya dengan kedua tangan masuk ke kantung celana dan dengan tatapan seolah memerintah '_cepat masuk, bodoh_'.

Dengan gerutuan kecil, akhirnya Sakura menutup pintu. Segera setelah ia menutup pintu, Sakura berlari ke ruang tamu untuk melihat Sasuke dari kaca jendela rumahnya. Sakura mengangkat alis melihat Sasuke yang sedang menengok ke kanan dan kiri seraya berusaha melonggarkan kerah kemeja putihnya yang terlihat lepek sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berbalik ke arah kiri, kembali berjalan ke arah sekolah dengan sangat perlahan karena kepanasan.

"_Got you!_"

Sakura menyeringai lebar.

_Drap drap drap!_

Kakinya dengan lincah berlari menaiki tangga rumahnya untuk menuju balkon kamarnya masih dengan seringai lebar di wajah. Ia abaikan helaian rambutnya yang mulai melepaskan diri dari karet rambut karena gerakannya yang begitu tergesa.

Begitu sampai balkon, matanya segera mencari sosok Sasuke yang seharusnya belum jauh dengan kecepatan jalannya tadi yang terkesan ogah-ogahan.

_Aha! Itu dia!_—gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"SASUKE-_KUN!_" teriak Sakura lantang dengan menjorokkan badannya ke arah Sasuke, percaya sepenuhnya pada pagar yang ia sandari bahwa pagar itu akan bisa melindungi tubuhnya agar tak jatuh asalkan ia memegang erat sang pagar.

Sasuke Uchiha membalik tubuhnya, sedikit mendongak seraya menyipitkan mata karena langit kini tengah begitu terang. Otaknya belum memproses apa pun. Sepertinya udara panas berhasil membuat otaknya menjadi apatis akan kejadian sekitar.

"Besok aku yang mengantarmu pulang, ya!" teriak Sakura bermaksud meledek, lalu langsung masuk kamar dengan kikikan senang. Hari memang luar biasa panas, tetapi ia merasa luar biasa senang.

Kontras dengan keadaannya, di luar sana si bungsu Uchiha termangu memproses apa yang terjadi yang akhirnya sukses membuatnya merasa tidak senang sama sekali.

"_Ck!_"

Sasuke kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya sembari menyeret kakinya untuk pulang. Malu, panas, ia benar-benar sedang tidak _mood_.

_Matahari sialan!_—gumamnya seraya menahan kedua pipinya untuk tidak merona.

.

.

_Ah_, Matahari tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini, Sasuke-_kun_.

.

**FIN :p**

Ahaha, another fict geje. Maaf untuk ketidaksempurnaan. Mohon masukannya :3

_Mind to review?_


End file.
